


the misadventures of alfred f jones

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Explosions, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kissing, Pranks, Pumpkins, firecrackers, he's a damn 12 year old i swear, like really tiny pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 21:</p><p>a prank war between America and England?</p><p>this is not gonna end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the misadventures of alfred f jones

You had no idea where he was getting all these. All you knew was that Alfred kept coming home with really tiny pumpkins. He came home with about 5 every day.

He walked through the front door, with his arms full of them, placing them on the coffee table in front of you, a huge grin on his face.

With a sigh, you watched him as he sat beside you on the couch.

“where, al?” you questioned, pausing the t.v show you’d been watching.

“where are you getting all the damn pumpkins?”

He smiled slightly, bouncing his legs like an excited child, picking up a little pumpkin and handing it to you.

You noticed a small fuse where the stem should have been, are looked at him questioningly.

“okay, okay, here’s the deal,” he began, taking another pumpkin off the table and fiddling with the fuse.  
“england’s been a grump about me sneaking candy into meetings, squirting fake blood everywhere, hiding in supply closets with a werewolf mask and scaring unsuspecting victims, y’know, normal halloween stuff.

“and apparently, I miiiiight have pissed him off. Just a little. Anyway, long story short, we’re in the middle of a prank war. This is my newest prank.”

You nodded along, not even bothering to try to lecture your boyfriend on why he should not squirt fake blood on people.

“okay, so what do they do? Dare I ask?” you handed him the small pumpkin, a huge smile on his face as you did so.

Taking your hand, he lead you to the front door, opening it and taking out a lighter.

“watch this!” he said, flicking it on and lighting the fuse and tossing the tiny vegetable into the hallway.

After a few moments, it exploded with a bang, startling the neighboring residents.

“you put firecrackers in all those tiny pumpkins?” you said, yanking him back into the apartment before your neighbors could see you.

He nodded, putting the small lighter back in his jacket pocket.

You laughed, picking another up.

“alfred f jones, these crazy ideas…” you said, a small smile on your face. “…are why I love you.”

He kissed you sweetly before quickly running into the bedroom and coming back with several more pum-crackers.

“and I love you, too.” He grabbed two backpacks, you didn’t know when he had stashed them in your apartment, and began filling them with the exploding vegetables.

“now, let’s go light these and throw them through Arthur’s open windows!” he said cheerily, handing you one of the surprisingly heavy backpacks and a couple lighters.

He took your hand, and the two of you were off.

***

The two of you crept across the lawn, the darkness your ally as you dissolved into the forest.

Alfred ducked behind a bush, snickering, and lit one of the pum-crackers, standing and chucking it through an open window.

He ducked back down just as it exploded, followed by arthur’s screaming.

“JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” he screamed, though he didn’t approach the window.

You lit one of yours, hesitating before throwing it, causing the explosion to occur right outside the window, little bits of pumpkin flying everywhere.

His panicked screams were drowned out by more explosions, before he approached the window with a pot on his head, using it was a makeshift helmet.

“ALFRED YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I’M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU!” he screeched, ducking with a panicked squeak as two more pum-crackers flew towards him.

You and alfred burst into laugher, sprinting towards your car and speeding away, stopping in an abandoned lot.

Your laughter slowly died down, and you wiped the tears from your eyes.

“welp…we still have a ton of these things left over…” alfred said, lookng up at you hopefully.

You sighed, a smile still on your face. “okay,”

You shifted the car into drive.

“let’s go to Austria’s place.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at sammys_lover for updates on future fics and stuff :3


End file.
